


Kiss Me in the Doorway

by memeicorn



Category: Youtubers, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, really detailed smut like seriously how did i manage to write 2k of just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeicorn/pseuds/memeicorn
Summary: “You could’ve at least made me breakfast,” Tyler jokes with a grin. When Ethan doesn’t laugh, Tyler simply presses their lips together. Ethan takes in a sharp breath, and Tyler can feel the corners of his mouth soften against his own. They stay like that for a minute or two, tongues lazily exploring each other’s mouths as if they each didn’t have the other’s memorized already.“But babe, Iambreakfast.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1000trillionpercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000trillionpercent/gifts).



> a present for my one true love chris who, once upon a time, requested fluffy tythan sex that im only now just getting around to. it seems so unlikely that i would be writing this vanilla bullshit for him but here we are
> 
> title is from the julia nunes song “make out”

Tyler stirs to the sight of light behind his eyelids, filtering through the curtains in their bedroom. He squeezes his eyes more tightly closed and turns over, hoping he can somehow shut out the light and fall back asleep before he wakes up too much.

“Good morning, sunshine,” he hears from Ethan. Tyler sighs a small sigh, reluctantly opening his eyes to a mop of blue hair in his vision.

“I’m _tiiiired_ ,” Tyler whines, wrapping his arms around Ethan’s shoulders, who’s almost comically small in his embrace.

“You’re not allowed to be,” Ethan teases in a sleepy voice. “I’ve been waiting for you to get up for so long.” He turns over to face Tyler and giggles a bit at his disheveled state.

“You could’ve at least made me breakfast,” Tyler jokes with a grin. When Ethan doesn’t laugh, Tyler simply presses their lips together. Ethan takes in a sharp breath, and Tyler can feel the corners of his mouth soften against his own. They stay like that for a minute or two, tongues lazily exploring each other’s mouths as if they each didn’t have the other’s memorized already. Their bare chests press closer together and Tyler can feel the heat of Ethan’s skin radiating onto him.

“But babe, I _am_ breakfast,” Ethan jests in return when they break off.

Tyler laughs in response like he thinks a sensible boyfriend should. “Then what are you gonna eat?”

“Remember how I said I can suck my own dick?” Ethan replies, barely able to get the words out with how hard he’s giggling at his own joke. Tyler’s eyes widen playfully. “I’m joking. But I do have a few ideas.”

“Mmm, maybe you should enlighten me,” Tyler mumbles back, and they kiss again, more alert and less lazy this time. Ethan sucks and nibbles at Tyler’s lips playfully while they kiss, and Tyler makes a noise of appreciation every time he does it. He drops one of his arms and reaches to play with Ethan’s nipples, which earns him a soft gasp from Ethan, breaking the contact of their lips for a moment in his surprise. “Sensitive,” he teases, and Ethan responds by gnawing on Tyler’s bottom lip in a way he knows will leave it a little swollen later.

Tyler takes that as encouragement and pinches Ethan’s nipple gently, using his other hand to gently trail one fingertip up Ethan’s spine. Ethan shudders and arches his back against the touch - he never wants to admit it, but Tyler is right about him being sensitive.

“Does that feel good?” Tyler asks, dragging his finger up the back of Ethan’s neck and gently threading his hand through his hair. Ethan nods as much as he can manage with his head between Tyler’s mouth and his hand, making a small noise of approval to supplement. Tyler, on a mission, shifts his hand from Ethan’s hair to his back again, then snakes the other under the covers to palm Ethan through his underwear. “Is this okay?”

“Mm-hmm,” Ethan hums, barely willing to latch off of Tyler’s mouth to reply. He shifts his hips forward into Tyler’s touch, seeking friction.

“Somebody had sweet dreams last night,” Tyler says, tracing the shape of Ethan’s erection with his fingertips.

Ethan’s brow furrows. “You can’t just touch me all over and then make fun of me for having a hard-on.”

Tyler shrugs. “Touché,” he says, then pulls the cover aside so he can give Ethan his full attention. “It’s fine, that just means I’ll have to do something about it.” He inches down the bed so his legs dangle off of it partially, then kisses at the waistband of Ethan’s boxer-briefs. Ethan’s body sinks slightly more into the bed, dick twitching at the warm touch of Tyler’s lips. Tyler moves down to mouth at Ethan’s hard cock over his underwear, and Ethan sighs dreamily, relishing the feeling of Tyler’s mouth moistening the fabric.

“Lift your hips up a bit,” Tyler requests, and Ethan readily complies. Tyler hooks his fingers into Ethan’s waistband, and as he pulls the boxer-briefs off, Ethan’s cock springs up and hits him in the stomach. Tyler discards the underwear and grabs his boyfriend at the base, kissing a line gently up his shaft before taking the head into his mouth and giving a cautious suck.

Ethan’s head falls back on the pillow and he closes his eyes. “That feels really good,” he mumbles, placing one hand in the forest of Tyler’s thick curls.

Tyler looks up at Ethan with half-lidded eyes before he sinks his mouth down, taking Ethan all the way down to the hilt and working his tongue around him. More noises slip from Ethan, this time a shaky moan as Tyler begins working his mouth up and down. He establishes a pace, the wet sounds of his mouth obscenely filling the room. He works Ethan for a minute or two, reveling in the little gasps and grunts he’s eliciting before he comes up for air.

“Faster? Slower?” Tyler asks, still holding Ethan’s head against his lips.

“Faster,” Ethan breathes out, and Tyler latches onto his cock again, this time moving with more fervor and urgency. It earns Tyler a high-pitched whine, and Ethan tries to thrust his hips up against his movements, meeting his mouth partway. He further braces himself by grabbing tighter onto Tyler’s hair as he thrusts up.

Tyler wraps his hand around Ethan’s base, jerking him off while he sucks at the tip, and Ethan moans brazenly this time, the sensations dissolving his inhibitions. Working him like that until Ethan’s body tenses up and his skin reddens, Tyler eventually slides his mouth off, continuing to jerk off Ethan, but much more slowly this time.

“Pass me the lube,” Tyler instructs, and Ethan whimpers from the loss of contact with Tyler’s mouth, but does as he says anyway. Tyler lets go of him for a moment, pumping lube onto two of his fingers and coating it on them, then spreading the substance at Ethan’s entrance. “Still okay?” he asks, his fingers moving in small circles, tracing Ethan’s hole.

“God, yes,” Ethan says, his voice desperate and needy. That was all Tyler needed to hear to push his index finger inside. Returning to jerk off Ethan with his free hand, Tyler slowly thrust his finger in and out, drawing another unsteady gasp from his lover.

“How does that feel?” Tyler asks hushedly, almost in a whisper as he watches Ethan writhe under him.

“Fuck, Tyler, so good,” Ethan replies. His eyes are closed again, head back on the pillow as he lets himself be stretched on Tyler’s finger.

Tyler continues to work him, pulling his finger out on the upstroke and thrusting it back in on the downstroke. The wet sound of the in-and-out motion of his finger rings obscene, but neither of them particularly care. Tyler crooks his finger so he prods into Ethan just right, in a way that earns him a groan of pleasure. “Right there?” Tyler asks, and Ethan nods frantically. “You want another finger?” he inquires further, and Ethan continues nodding.

Tyler slips a second finger in with the first and, while he’s still feeling adventurous, replaces the hand moving on Ethan’s cock with his mouth once more. A startled moan falls past Ethan’s lips, and his hands find Tyler’s hair again, fists closing around the locks there. Tyler focuses on working Ethan deep with his fingers, turning at the wrist so he can stretch him out.

“Fuck, Tyler, you feel so fucking good, I want you to fuck me so hard,” Ethan muses, his words strung together and slurred as he comes undone under Tyler’s ministrations.

Tyler makes a sound like he’s saying “yeah?” but he doesn’t turn his attention away from Ethan’s cock, just keeps sucking him off. He moves his other hand a little faster now, fucking into Ethan with even more spirit than before.

“Please, Ty, I’m ready, just fuck me,” Ethan begs.

A wet pop echoes in their ears as Tyler removes Ethan’s cock from his mouth. Continuing to finger Ethan, he reaches for the lube with his other hand. “Yeah? You want me to plow you?”

“I want it so bad, Ty,” the other man whimpers.

“Pass me a pillow,” Tyler says, and Ethan reaches behind him to do so, “and lift up your hips.” The pillow gets slotted between Ethan’s hips and the mattress. “Better?”

“Mmm, please, I’m so ready for your cock.”

Tyler deftly pumps lube onto his free hand and spreads it thoroughly over his cock. The slick feeling of his hand reminds him how neglected his own cock has been, and the satisfaction of eventual contact brings pearls of precum to his tip. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Ethan replies, and he whines when Tyler pulls his fingers out of his ass, but just as quickly Tyler is positioning himself at Ethan’s entrance.

Pushing in slowly, Tyler moves millimetres at a time as he lets Ethan adjust to the added stretch; he watches his facial expressions, waits for a twist in his brow to morph into a serene smile before he continues. Before long, Tyler’s length is seated all the way in Ethan’s tight heat, and he gives a couple of slow, experimental thrusts.

“Ah, fuck,” he hears from below him, and he can tell it’s a satisfied exclamation by the way Ethan lets it out like a sigh. He starts to build up a pace, smoothly rocking his hips until he can feel the tension in Ethan’s body letting out.

“You still with me?” Tyler asks, a little out of breath himself, and he grabs hold of both of Ethan’s hands when he says it.

Ethan giggles a little bit. “God, yeah, still with you.” His fingers interlace tightly with Tyler’s.

“Good,” Tyler replies, and he punctuates it with a much sharper thrust of his hips, followed by a series of faster and more aggressive ones, knocking Ethan’s whole body back like a wave with him. Ethan arches his back and moans, his voice breaking partway through the sound.

“Oh, _Tyler_ ,” Ethan cries out, his grip tightening on Tyler’s hands as he tries to brace himself in any way he can manage.

Tyler is fucking him senseless now, channeling all the strength he can muster into the motion of his hips. Their bodies slap together lewdly, and Ethan lets go of one of Tyler’s hands so he can stroke himself, desperate for more sensation.

“Fuck,” Tyler grunts, drops of sweat coming to his brow, becoming increasingly overwhelmed by the feeling of Ethan’s tightness around his cock. He stops and repositions his hips for a moment, making sure to angle himself at a perfect trajectory for Ethan’s prostate, before continuing to thrust again.

Ethan whines at the new adjustment, and he jerks himself a little faster. “God, Tyler, I’m already close,” he whimpers. His lips fall slack as he breathes heavily.

“Yeah? You want me to make you cum?” Tyler asks.

“ _Please_ , Tyler, I need it so bad.”

Tyler’s clutches Ethan’s hand, feeling sweat sticky between their palms as he continues to rut into him. He sees Ethan’s shoulders tense and his chest stutter with an uneven breath, then feels a telltale tightening around his cock. He watches as Ethan paints his abdomen with milky white cum, moaning and writhing with every spurt from his cock.

Ethan’s breathing is still laboured as he comes down, and Tyler doesn’t stop thrusting into him.

“Sorry. Hang on, okay?” He releases Ethan’s hand in favour of placing both of his palms on Ethan’s hips

“Ah! Shit... Fuck, Ty, I’m still sensitive,” he whimpers.

“I know, I know, you’re doing so well,” Tyler replies. He pulls Ethan’s hips closer to him, practically lifting them off the pillow as he keeps fucking him.

Ethan makes a helpless noise, but Tyler just tries to focus on his oncoming orgasm. He lifts Ethan’s hips up a little more, gaining leverage so he can bury himself to the hilt with every thrust in.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Ethan cries.

Tyler can tell he’s hitting Ethan’s prostate just right again, and it gives him more determination to keep going, hips snapping at a frenzied tempo as he feels warmth start to build in his gut. “Ethan, I’m-” he starts, but the wave of his orgasm cuts him off and pleasure overtakes him. He groans unabashedly as he finishes inside Ethan, filling him with his load. He looks down to see Ethan convulsing again, and he decidedly fucks Ethan through it in spite of being sensitive. Ethan’s cock jumps as he comes once more, this time solely from the stimulation of Tyler against his sweet spot.

“Okay, stop, stop,” Ethan protests breathily. Tyler freezes and carefully withdraws his cock from Ethan, watching as some of his cum drips out with it.

“God, Ethan, you did so well for me,” Tyler says with a laugh and a grin, leaning down to kiss Ethan on the cheek.

“Fuck, I didn’t know I could do that,” Ethan exclaims, breathing like he’s just run a marathon.

“You’re full of surprises, babe.”

The two of them sit in silence for a moment as they catch their breath, and Ethan removes the pillow from under him, putting it behind his head. Tyler moves to lie down next to his boyfriend.

“Now, about that breakfast,” Ethan quips.

Tyler winces. “Shower first. You’ve got cum all over you.”

Ethan laughs musically. “What, so I can’t have breakfast with cum all over me?”

“Not in our kitchen, you filthy boy,” Tyler says, and he bumps his shoulder into Ethan’s playfully.

“Fine,” Ethan relents. “I’ll shower. But only if you join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tyvm for reading! it’s been so long since i’ve written such a detailed sex scene, but i figured it was high time to get some practice in
> 
> lowkey ive always headcanoned that tyler would be chatty & communicative in bed so this was a tiny bit self indulgent but. all my fics are self indulgent lmao leave me alone
> 
> find me on tunglr @ apocalyptiplier


End file.
